


Self Care

by Jaykittykat



Series: You're a fool, I'm a tool [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I thought the title was funny, I'm proud, It's okay-ish, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaykittykat/pseuds/Jaykittykat
Summary: One kick.A single blow to the jaw, and the plating broke.The thin pieces of plastic and metal that made up his jaw was fractured and oozing every artificial fluid from the components that made up his face. It was pathetic, really, how one kick from a prisoner could damage him so much. His status as an older model didn't do him any favors, and this would surely make his superiors question his capabilities.





	Self Care

**Author's Note:**

> I got a Bad Things Happen Bingo card and this is the first prompt "facial horror"  
> It's with a few original characters no one knows about, but it should still read well without a full backstory.

One kick.

A single blow to the jaw, and the plating broke.

The thin pieces of plastic and metal that made up his jaw was fractured and oozing every artificial fluid from the components that made up his face. It was pathetic, really, how one kick from a prisoner could damage him so much. His status as an older model didn't do him any favors, and this would surely make his superiors question his capabilities. He could fix it himself, though, if he could get away from the mockery of the prisoner.

"Wow, and here I thought you were top of the line. You surprise me, Martin."

A matching smack to the prisoner shuts him up. He then had to make his way to his quarters to fix the issue without making a mess, then go to his supervisor to make a report. The actual repairs would be the easy part. As he left the holding cells, walked past a few guards, and approached the dormitories, the thick artificial blood stained his clothes and left a trail down his chest. No average worker could tell upon first glance that he was an android, but if they saw just how caved in the left side of his jaw was, they would definitely question it. The shocked glances from the people he passed only made him walk faster.

By the time he got to his quarters, he had alerted the cleaning staff of the light blood trail and sent word to his supervisor that she should expect a meeting soon. Now came the task of repairing the damage. A small incision to the synthetic skin would be a good start. He had repaired himself before, but never in such a crucial area. He then would need to detach the broken pieces of his jaw, mend them, reattach them, and pull the skin over so he could get to his supervisor for further assistance in fixing the skin.

Simple enough, he supposed. Just start with the incision. It would be hell if he could be hurt like a human, but he wasn’t so it didn’t matter. As he stood in the shower in his rooms, he made the first cut along his entire jaw piece. In hindsight, he should have just gone straight to his supervisor, but the slice was already bleeding. It was so much worse than the initial split. It was deep, and almost painful. Almost. That almost is what made him make a second cut, this time up so he could peel back the skin. Another upwards cut and the skin was loose. Maybe he should just bandage it and go to his supervisor. No, she wouldn’t do much different. It might just be a little faster, is all.

The synthetic skin was dangling by one side now. That almost hurting feeling was worse, but he just had to detach the piece and fix the break. Easy. At least, as easy as pulling out your own jaw could be. His plastic teeth were cover in the artificial blood, and the painted gums were a violent red. He had to reach past them, now, disconnect a few wires, then unscrew the bolt holding his jaw in place. Older models weren’t made to sustain such damage, so the makers didn’t think about easy access for repairs.

He reached into the bloody chasm, past the plastic teeth and painted gums. The pain would have been overwhelming, but he was an android and by default didn’t feel pain. He didn’t feel pain. He didn’t. The wires were hidden at the back of his mouth, and the blood just kept flowing. The synthetic saliva and blood dripped down his arm, down the drain of the shower. The floor was covered now. He started with the left side, where the break was. He disconnected half the wires in one go, then the rest. Now to the bolt. It slipped through his fingers the first time, so he squeezed harder and tried again. It turned, if ever so slightly, and he didn’t stop. It came loose, and the broken piece of the jaw fell. It hit the ground and landed in the pool of blood at his feet.

Now the right side. Again, he grabbed the wires, unplugging them all at once, then he reached for the bolt. After slight resistance like the left side, the bolt came free. He held the jaw piece this time, and bent down to pick up the other. He sat the jaw pieces on the counter outside the shower and turned the water on. He could only wash away so much blood before more leaked from the empty skin on his face. It hung and flopped as he moved, and he struggled to prevent more bleeding. He shut the water off and settled for wrapping a towel around the lower part of his face. 

It would hurt, should hurt, but he wasn’t human, didn’t feel human things. His synthesized breathing was completely erratic as he trudged into his room. The bonding strips he had for repairs weren’t meant for large breaks, but it would have to do. The skin pressed under the towel was so uncomfortable he nearly pulled the towel off, but the would just make a bigger mess. As the jaw piece mended he paced. What a human thing to do, as he waited. The towel was soaking.

With the pieces fused back together, he now had to reattach it all. He was dreading it. He stepped back into the shower and removed the towel. More fluids, all that fake dark red to be realistic, dripped to the floor. He started with the bolt on the right side first, then the left. It was much easier to put back then remove, and he had to pause to wipe away the blood. It was amazing there was still enough fluid in the artificial skin and lining to flow like this. The wires took more maneuvering to make sure each was connected correctly. The dangling skin was still an issue, though.

He could cover it. He had witnesses to the initial wound. They saw him bleeding down the hallways. It would make sense to bandage it. People wouldn’t be suspicious of an open wound. He could easily make it to his supervisor. She could fix the skin and he could continue as if nothing happened. Probably. The bandages covered the dribbled of fluids and hid the cleanly cut lines. No one would be brave enough to question him as he was their superior. Those that were above him knew what he was and would soon know why he was so damaged. 

“What happened, exactly?”

“A simple accident. Prisoner 1738 fractured my jaw piece. I repaired the damage.

“This incident won’t look good to the higher-ups. Eventually you’ll be replaced with a more durable model, Martin.”

“So will you.”

“I am just making sure you are aware of the inevitable.”

Repairing the synthetic skin was never easy, even for a professional like her. He wasn’t sure she could completely cover the slits without replacing his entire face, but she managed with stitches and a very malleable glue. It’d look realistic. With the wound blocked she’d be able to replace all the fluid he lost. It felt strange, the blood being pumped into him. The incision she made into his neck had a tube a couple inches into it, and felt very uncomfortable. Not painful, of course. After this, he’d go teach dear Julius a lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and I probably won't have a regular posting schedule but we can hope.  
> Also, feel free to ask questions about the characters and leave feedback. Don't worry, constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> Come stalk me on tumblr.  
> https://jaykittykat.tumblr.com/


End file.
